


The Taste of Bass

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the bass guitar, Tora-san. Not. The. Bass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Bass

“You’re really not going to talk to me?” Saga turned the other way and did his best to ignore Tora, pretending to read a magazine that was so old (it was from three years ago), he actually made a mental note to throw it away later. He heard a sigh. 

“Not a word?”

Saga turned a page, getting a little more comfortable on his side of the couch, his lips set in a straight line. There was another sigh, this time laced with impatience, followed by a lengthy pause before Tora was speaking again.

“You sure?”

He turned several pages this time, and Saga switched positions without bothering to reply. He heard Tora grumbling something to himself at this, before he was directing yet another question to him.

“What about I make it up?”

Although he still refused to answer, Saga found himself scoffing as he flipped to a different page. Tora reacted against this, the older man sounding frustrated. “ _Hey!_ I’ve said sorry. But you won’t talk to me and you won’t forgive me either. What else am I supposed to do? I’m wooing you already.”

Saga rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to lash out and give Tora a piece of his mind. It was that or rolling the magazine he was reading and using it to hit him over and over. But he did neither even though internally he was screaming.

 _After going with Hiroto to see his new Sadowsky instead of joining me in the shower… what do you expect? That I'll forgive you that quickly?!_ He was being childish he knew, but hell… showering together was not his idea in the first place. It was Tora’s. It was the dark haired man who pleaded they have some fun time in the shower the next morning because rehearsals had been demanding and they hadn't really had the time to do _anything_ lately... _And then I wake up to find a note from you saying you went with Hiroto to see his new guitar!_

Which was messed up in Saga's opinion because Tora had gotten him so excited about shower sex the night before, whispering naughty things he would be doing to Saga just before they fell asleep. 

“Fine. If you’re not going to talk to me…” Tora stood up in exasperation and walked towards the direction of the bedroom, making as much noise as possible. There was a long while of silence as he disappeared, Saga thinking he could be finally left in peace, but suddenly from where he was, Tora shouted. “We can shower now you know!”

Saga rolled his eyes yet again as Tora continued directing annoying questions at him from the other room.

“Make up kiss?”

Silence.

“Make up sex?”

Silence.

And then there was a loud bang which was the door smashing against the wall, making Saga jump, but before he could say anything, he looked up to find Tora walking back to the living room. Oddly enough, the older man was carrying his bass guitar, but for what reason he wasn’t quite sure. He narrowed his eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want that make up kiss and sex?” Tora asked, holding the bass guitar upright. _Ooo-kay._ So the other had merely used loud noises and his guitar to get his attention. How predictable. Saga sighed and was just about to return to reading his magazine, but before he could, Tora surprised him with his next words and actions—both of which were unexpected, considering the situation.

“Okay. Your bass and I will just have some fun then, if you don’t want to.” 

With that, and in the same manner Saga would have while onstage every time they played _High Collar Naru Rondo_ , Tora licked Saga’s bass guitar so excruciatingly slow while keeping eye contact, reminding him of just how good his tiger was with that tongue of his...

For a long moment, Saga was simply stunned. And then—

_“AAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_

The magazine in his hand flew toward Tora full force as Saga stood up, stomping his feet childishly on the carpeted floor. “You are _so_ fucking annoying! Do you think you’ll be forgiven by making out with my bass?!”

Muttering how irritating Tora could be, Saga headed to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving the older man scratching the back of his head, disappointed that his seduction attempt had failed. 

"Sorry!” Tora called out one last time, apologetically. Saga only muffled a scream in reply before shouting back.

“ _SHUT UP TORA_!”


End file.
